1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power management and, more particularly, to a system and method for energy efficient Ethernet enhanced information technology power management tools.
2. Introduction
Energy costs continue to escalate in a trend that has accelerated in recent years. Such being the case, various industries have become increasingly sensitive to the impact of those rising costs. One area that has drawn increasing scrutiny is the IT infrastructure. Many companies are now looking at their IT systems' power usage to determine whether the energy costs can be reduced.
Efforts to eliminate excess power usage are particularly valuable to data centers and computing centers, which house large numbers of server systems. One of the ways in which power savings can be obtained is through the switching off of unneeded servers and repurposing servers based on demand. Through these power savings techniques, it is recognized that an ideal matching of computing resources to computing demand will minimize the amount of power consumed. What is needed therefore is a mechanism that provides IT administrators with power management tools that will enable them to make intelligent power saving decisions.